


Just a little bit longer…

by PadacklesBitches



Series: Twenty Minutes [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: #SomeBottomJensen, Babies, Bottom Jared, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadacklesBitches/pseuds/PadacklesBitches
Summary: Jared and Jensen are married, successful, and happy. They overcame the struggles of their past, and now look towards the future. When they continuously get turned down for adoption, it looks like this may be one dream they can't achieve. But, again they're shown the power of friendship and love, and realize how very lucky they are.To friends, to family, to life. Jensen and Jared are ready for it all.





	1. Prologue

“No, Danneel! I’m telling you this is the third agency that’s turned us down! I don’t know why! I’m a fuckin associate professor at UCLA and Jared is a minor celebrity; we’re successful, smart, we definitely make enough money to support a family. I honestly don’t get it,” Jensen complained. “So, no, we’re never going to have kids.” He hung his head, trying to fight back the stinging tears.

Danneel shook her head. “Oh honey, if you don’t know why then you’re not as smart as you think,” Danneel said sympathetically.

Jensen shook his head. “I refuse to believe we are having this much trouble because we’re gay. This is LA and it’s not the eighties. Dani, I can’t tell Jared… he had his hopes up so high this time. If he finds out we were passed over again, it’s going to break his heart.”

Danneel sighed. “Oh, you mean like how it’s breaking yours?”

Jensen nodded. “Jason and Rob have a kid, how is that fair? They have one and Jared and I can’t.”

Jensen sighed as Dani snorted again. She gave him a look and then rolled her eyes gently.

“Jason and Rob used a surrogate, Jensen. They didn’t adopt. Hayden is Jason’s biological son,” she reminded him.

“I know. I _know_. I would love that, too, having two kids, one with Jared’s DNA and one with mine. I wish I knew someone who would be willing to be a surrogate for us, like Jason and Rob had. I would want someone I knew and trusted, someone who would let us take care of her during the pregnancy. And shit, someone who if she wanted to, could be some sort of maternal figure for the kid.” Jensen sighed, shaking his head as he ran a hand back through his hair. “I could just never ask anyone to give up that much of themselves for us.” He could already picture a little girl with Jared’s hazel eyes and brown hair.

“Okay,” Danneel said, chewing on a piece of celery she dipped in the bleu cheese.

“Okay what?” Jensen huffed.

“Okay, Jensen, I will be your surrogate.”

Jensen’s head snapped up.

“Wait, what? Dani, I could never ask you to do that. Do you even know what you’re offering here?” Jensen stared at her.

Danneel rolled her eyes again and chucked the remaining bite of celery at him. “Jensen, I’m not an idiot, I know exactly what I’m offering. I’m offering to bring you and Jared’s child into this world, to be the vessel for it to grow. Then once he or she is here, I’ll be the really cool aunt that gets to take him or her for a weekend every once in a while.”

Jensen couldn’t stop staring at her. “Dani, don’t fuck with me right now. Are you, I mean, would you really consider that?” Jensen stuttered.

Danneel sighed. “You know, Jen, my life didn’t turn out quite like I expected in college. I didn’t expect to be divorced, living alone, and only having my career to get out of bed for each day. I’m thirty, Jensen. I’m never going to have kids of my own; I never really wanted them anyway. This way, I get the best of both worlds _and_ I get to help my best friend.”

“You’re serious Dani, you’d do this for us?” Jensen’ s voice cracked.

“Yes, Jen, I would, I will. I am! We’re doing this. Call Jared.”

Jensen and Jared had been married for six years now, Jensen having just turned thirty and Jared twenty-eight. They were both successful in their fields and happily married, the only thing missing was children. They had been trying to adopt for two years, and every agency they tried took months and months of time, money, paperwork, background checks and their hopes, only to continue coming back with rejection.

It was breaking their hearts.

Jared and Jensen knew they’d be good daddies, clearly so did Danneel. Jensen opted to not tell Jared on the phone. He did call him, and asked him to meet him and Dani at Buffalo Wild Wings where they’d decided to grab lunch. 

Jared was just leaving the station, finishing up promos for the week; he’d gone from the dreaded midday show to taking over the coveted morning show. He finished quickly, however, and made his way across town to the restaurant, sliding slid in the chair next to Jensen within the half hour. Jensen and Danneel were smiling wildly at Jared, who looked at them cautiously. 

“Jare, I’ve got some pretty big news babe.” Jensen beamed and Jared’s face lit up. 

“We got accepted by an agency?” Jared asked, hopeful. 

Jensen shook his head, noticing Jared’s face fall he lifted his chin to look up at him.

“Better babe.” 

Jared looked confused. “Better? What’s better?” 

Danneel couldn’t hold it in any longer and she waved away the waiter who was approaching to take their drink orders. “Jared, Jensen and I were talking, and I offered to be your surrogate!” she exploded, beaming across the table at him. “You two can have a baby of your own! You two can decide whose swimmers get put in me, but I’ll proudly grow a baby for you.” 

Jared still looked confused. “What, how did -- What is going on?” 

Jensen chuckled softly, squeezing his husbands leg as he explained how the agency had called and denied them, which caused Jared to have a pained expression. Jensen took his hand, kissing it softly. “Jared, this is better.” 

“But... Dani, are you sure? That’s giving up a lot for us,” Jared asked nervously, trying to rein in his excitement; he didn’t want to get his hopes up. 

“What am I giving up Jaybird? I live alone, I have no husband thanks to that cheating asshole I married. My career won’t be affected, either, because I’m pretty sure I can still do interior design while pregnant. Jensen did offer for me to move in with you guys during the duration of the pregnancy, but I told him that’s something we would need to discuss as the three of us.” 

Jared’s head was spinning with all of this information. Then the sudden realization hit him; Dani was doing this for them. Even if it didn’t take and she couldn’t get pregnant, she was offering her body to carry their child. He jumped out of his chair, pulling her up and into a crushing embrace, tears filling his eyes. 

“You’re amazing, Dani.”

Two months later, Danneel was dressed in a paper gown, Jared and Jensen in the waiting room awaiting the results of the pregnancy test. The insemination went as well as could be expected, and the doctor had her come in for a blood test two weeks later.

When they were called into the exam room, the three of them sat nervously side by side while the doctor said, “Congratulations guys, you’re having a baby!” 

Jared’s jaw dropped. He and Jensen wrapped their arms around Dani and the three of them cried tears of joy. 

Their dream was finally coming true.


	2. Chapter 2

“Daddy! Daddy! DADDDYYYYYYYY!”

Jensen heard his little boy before he saw him. Jaysen Daniel Ackles was three years old, and despite being biologically Jensen’s son, he had a lot of Jared’s personality. Jensen bent down and opened his arms for his little guy to run in to. This was their routine every evening. Their son would hear Jensen pull in the driveway and run into his arms to greet him. To Jensen, it was one of the best parts of his day.

“How was your day buddy?” Jensen asked, placing a kiss on his son’s cheek.

Jaysen, or Jayce, as they called him, answered excitedly, “Good Daddy. Dad got me from Auntie Dani and he took me to lunch. He said I was the best lunch date, other than you Daddy!”

Jensen chuckled. “I bet you are. Did you and Dad have fun?”

Jayce nodded, then wiggled to get out of Jensen’s arms. Jensen wished he could have just a fraction of the kid’s energy. Jayce ran back to the living room and curled up on the couch beside Jared, who instinctively tucked his arm around his son. He looked up and smiled as he saw his husband.

“Hey honey, how was your day?” he teased.

“Long,” Jensen answered. “I’ll be glad when this semester is over. My intro to music theory students are all idiots,” Jensen groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face. He was tired; every other semester the professors trade off who gets stuck teaching the intro level class, this time it’s Jensen’s turn. He prefers his classes full of upperclassmen. “What’s for dinner?” Jensen yawned.

Jared smiled. “Gen brought over lasagna. She wants Jayce to ‘know what real Italian food tastes like, not the S-H-I-T we cook from a can.”

Jensen smirked. “She does realize that we do know how to cook, right? And that Danneel is also Italian and makes dinner here once a week?”

Jared nodded, flicking the television back to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Jayce immediately being absorbed into the show. “I think she’s lonely, or bored, or maybe feeling left out. I don’t know.”

Jensen shrugged. “Maybe we should have her over more. She loves Jayce and she’s your best friend. You don’t really get to see her a whole lot.”

Jared nodded in agreement. Over the last eight years, a lot had changed.

Chris and Steve got signed and were touring, still living like they were in college. Their phone calls were few and far between, but always entertaining.

Jason and Rob got married and had two sons now; Hayden, who was six, and Justin, who was two. As a couple, they still played gigs locally once a month as a ‘date night’ of sorts. They were also songwriters and music producers, with a few albums of their own.

Mike had ended up with Tom, and they were all waiting for the announcement that the pair had gone and tied the knot. Mike was still working with music, but now it was the form of a recording studio, while Tom was an EMT. Mike joked that he had a hero complex.

Chad and Sophia ended up getting married and having a daughter, and now owned a clothing store that they ran together on Melrose. Jared was shocked that Chad had the most fashion sense out of the group, despite the way he still wore his own clothes.

Danneel and Misha had gotten married, but two years in, Misha cheated on her and left her. He was living in Washington with his new wife and their two kids, happy in a way that he hadn’t been before. They didn’t hear from him very much anymore, only what they saw on facebook, as the group kept Dani in that break up.

Dani ran her own interior design business and Gen ran an art gallery in the North Hollywood arts district.

Jared’s job as an early morning radio personality meant he had to be at work at four every morning. Jensen’s schedule as a professor changed every semester, but he tried to keep it so he didn’t teach any night classes and was home by six. He didn’t have classes every day, but he had office hours twice a week for a couple hours in the afternoon. He stayed home with Jayce those mornings, but when he and Jared were both working, Jayce would go to Dani’s office. Their son knew that she was the one who gave birth to him, as much as a three year old could understand, but she was just Aunt Dani to him. It’s what she wanted and it worked for all of them.

Needless to say, the whole “gang” rarely had time to get together except for holidays and birthdays.

Jared pulled the lasagna out of the oven and called his two favorite guys for dinner. Jaysen looked like a tiny Jensen, with light brown hair and natural blonde highlights, like Jensen had as a kid. He had Jensen’s enchanting green eyes and full pouty lips. He had Dani’s nose, with a smattering of freckles across it just like his Daddy.

The three of them ate dinner as a family every night and Jared and Jensen loved this time together. Jared caught Jensen staring at their son smiling softly. He could actually see the love pouring out of his eyes.

When Jensen saw Jared watching him, he asked, “What?” while blushing.

“Nothing. I just love you,” Jared said, flashing his dimples at Jensen.

“I love you, too,” Jensen said softly.

“I love you three!” Jayce said causing his dads to laugh.

Jared looked fondly at his little boy and said to Jensen, “I wish we could have another one.”

Jensen nodded, “Me too.”

They finished dinner in relative silence, content, yet still longing.

 

Jensen cleaned the kitchen while Jared gave Jayce a bath, the three of them coming back together in the living room to watch a Disney movie. Jayce was asleep before the movie ended and Jensen carried him up the stairs to put him to bed. He met Jared back at the couch; this time it was him that was tucked up under Jared’s arm.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Jared flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. “I want another baby,” Jared nearly whispered.

“Me too. But Jay, we can’t ask Dani to go through that for us again. She had a tough enough time the first time around.”

Jared nodded staring ahead. “I know, but maybe we can look up surrogates. I know it’s not ideal... It was great having someone that we are so close to do it, but in the end, what’s more important?”

Jensen nodded. “I guess so. We can look into it at least.”

Jared settled on an old comedy and pulled Jensen closer.

Saturday, Dani took Jayce for the day. She took him once a month to spend a full Saturday with him, some quality Aunt Dani time. Jared and Jensen thought it was the perfect opportunity to look up surrogates.

They both had their laptops out and printed out tons of papers of women’s profiles from the agency they signed up with, but they were getting frustrated. They had a large pile of ‘no’, a small pile of ‘maybe’, and not a single one in the ‘yes’ pile. Every woman just had _something_ missing. They were even starting to bicker, which Jensen decided meant they needed to put it down for a while.

Gen called Jared, just as Jensen was going to suggest a break, and apparently his husband was on the same page because he invited her over. Within twenty minutes she was sitting in the living room looking at piles of papers and a very annoyed Jared and Jensen.

“What’s going on in here?” she asked raising her eyebrow.

“UGH, don’t ask,” Jared grunted.

Jensen rolled his eyes.

“We want another baby. We don’t want to ask Dani to be our surrogate again. She wasn’t very good at being pregnant... She hated it! As much as she loves Jayce, I don’t want to ask her to go through that again.” Jensen sighed.

“But, we want another one. So we decided to do it the impersonal, stressful, awful way and go through an agency to find a surrogate. Needless to say, it hasn’t gone well.” Jared huffed and looked down at the growing piles of papers as Jensen continued, “We haven’t found a single one that fits. I know we’re being picky but this is our kid we are talking about.”

Jared huffed again, the sound noticed by both Jensen and Gen this time. He was less picky, but he understood Jensen’s reasoning. Gen sat down on the recliner, picking up the stack closest to her. She flipped through them shaking her head.

“No, this definitely won’t work. None of these women are good enough! And I’m sorry, but half of them are trolls. You don’t want an ugly baby.”

Jensen pointed to Gen. “SEE Jared. SHE gets it!”

Jared rolled his eyes. “What should we do Gen?”

Gen sat back and bit her lip. “I’ll do it,” she said softly.

Jensen and Jared stared at her.

“What?” Jared said, his voice shaking.

“Look guys, I saw Dani through the whole thing. I know you think she hated it, but she really didn’t. I don’t know that she would want to do it again, but... I’ve been having a hard time lately, not really knowing where I fit, been lonely. I love that Dani has this amazing bond with Jayce, and she gets to give him back after spending some time with him. I’d like that, too. I wouldn’t want to be Mom, I love Jayce and love that I’m Aunt Gen, but there is something special with him and Dani.

“You guys can’t pick a surrogate by looking through piles of papers, that’s not who you are! You’re too hands on. You’ll want to be there every step of the way, like you were with Dani. Let me do it.”

Jensen and Jared already had tears in their eyes. The option to ask Gen never even came up because they would never ask their friends to put their lives on hold to give them this, but they both have the best female best friends ever.

She smiled at them. “Jared, you’ve been my best friend forever. It only makes sense. Besides, your parents always wanted us to have kids,” she teased.

When they were younger, before Jared came out, they used to mention how beautiful Gen and Jared’s babies would be. “Unless I’ll be carrying Jensen’s kid, which would still be beautiful.” She winked at Jensen and he laughed.

“No this one will be biologically Jared’s,” Jensen said. “You sure Gen?” he asked, nervously.

“Yes. I’m positive. Call the doctor Monday, let’s get this ball rolling.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Four Months Later**

 

“Morning sickness fucking sucks,” Gen whined, ambling out of the bathroom and plopping onto the couch. She had moved in when they found out she was pregnant, two months before. At ten weeks pregnant, her morning sickness had lasted most of everyday. She sipped her water and turned on the TV while Jensen came down with Jayce.

“Why is Aunt Gen living here Daddy?” Jayce asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Jared and Jensen had explained it to Jayce a few times, but he still asked at least once a week. “Because Aunt Gen has your little brother or sister growing in her belly, so she stays here so we can help her and be a part of it,” Jensen said softly, smiling at Gen.

Jayce twisted out of Jensen’s arms and climbed on the couch next to Gen, staring at her stomach. “I can’t see it,” he said.

Gen laughed. “Well, buddy, the baby is really, really tiny right now. You won’t be able to see that there’s a baby growing for a while yet,” She explained, ruffling his hair.

Jayce looked up at Jensen who nodded.

“Anyway, someone has a birthday coming up in a few days!” Jensen announced.

“ME! ME!” Jayce shouted happily.

Jensen smiled. “I know! We are gonna have all of our friends come and celebrate this Saturday. How does that sound?” 

Jayce nodded enthusiastically. Jensen chuckled and turned his attention to Gen.

“You sure you don’t mind keeping him today? I could always bring him to Dani.”

Gen shook her head. “Nah, I don’t mind. I’m off the rest of the week, he’s fine with me.”

Jensen smiled. “Thanks. Jare will be home in a couple hours. I gotta head out.” He leaned down and kissed his son’s forehead, then Gen’s, who laughed.

The rest of the week was spent working and shopping for Jayce’s birthday party. Saturday morning came and had Jensen, Jared, Gen, and Danneel decorating for the party. Jayce was playing in his room, anxiously waiting for his extended family to get there. He loved when Hayden, Justin, and Uncle Chad and Aunt Sophia’s daughter, Emma, came to play.

Jason, Rob, and their boys were the first to arrive. “Where’s my little namesake?” Jason shouted up the stairs.

“I’m here Uncle Jay!” Jaysen shouted, running down the stairs leaping into his arms.

“Wow, buddy! You’re getting big,” Jason said as he hefted the child onto his hip.

“I’m gonna be big as a tree like you and Dad,” Jayce announced and Jason laughed. He set the child on the ground so he could hug his Uncle Rob, then he immediately took Hayden and Justin up to his room to play. Shortly after Jason and Rob arrived, Chad, Sophia, and the rest of the crew showed up. Jaysen and the other kids made their way out to the back yard into the kiddie swimming pool while their parents grilled burgers, hot dogs, and enjoyed ice cold beer.

Jensen took Jason aside while everyone ate to catch up on their busy lives.

“So, did you set up some time for me?” Jensen asked.

“Yeah, got you booked for Monday early afternoon. I gotta say, man, you’re going to win husband of the year with this. It’s quite the romantic gesture.” Jason grinned.

“Well, he’s put up with me for ten years, twelve really, but it’s our ten year wedding anniversary. I had to do something special. You know, show I can still surprise him.” Jensen blushed a little at the admission.

Jensen had been planning a surprise anniversary party, and his gift to Jared was going to be an album of all of the songs that have meant something to them over the last twelve years, all sung by Jensen and Jason. Jensen had written a love song for Jared for their first Valentine’s Day and decided to write another one for their tenth anniversary. He and Jason had been working on it for a while, with Jensen writing the lyrics and Jason composing the music. It was going to be the last track on the album, and they were going to perform it live at the party.

Other than the new song, so far the tracks they had chosen started with the one Jensen wrote for Jared all those years ago called Without You, followed by Crazy Love (he and Jason would sing that together), Simple Man, Thinking Out Loud, I Can’t Go On Without You, and the new song called, I Remember.

Jason and Jensen quietly plotted for a while before Jared made his way over, letting them know that the kids were getting anxious for cake and presents. Jensen told Jared that he would go get the cake ready while Jared got the presents set up in the living room for after the cake. Jason nodded at the couple and went in search of his husband, finding him talking to Christian and Steve and listening to stories about their time on the road.

Jensen gathered everyone around for the cake and they sang happy birthday to the now four-year-old boy. Once the cake was demolished, they wrangled everyone in the living room so Jaysen could open his gifts. He _oohhed_ and _ahhed_ at all the toys and games. Then, Jason gave him his gift last. It was a small, child size guitar and Jaysen lit up.

“Now I can play and sing like you and Daddy, Uncle Jay!” he squealed.

“I guess we aren’t as cool as Uncle Jay and Daddy,” Christian mumbled to Steve and Rob. They chuckled, knowing how much Jayce idolized his Uncle Jason and his father.

Jason smiled back at the boy. “Yes, you sure can buddy! I bet Daddy can teach you a few things. Dad, too! You know soon enough you can come play gigs with us!” he said, winking at the child.

Jayce smiled wildly, earning a soft chuckle from his dads. “Yeah, let’s keep him out of the bars a few more years at least,” Jared teased.

An hour or two after cake and presents were finished, Jared and Jensen said goodbye to the last of their guests and started working on cleaning up the aftermath of the party in the kitchen while Gen helped Jaysen put away all his new goodies.

Once everything was cleaned up and Jaysen was in bed, the three adults collapsed on the couch, sighing in tandem.

Jensen said, “Well, the party was a success but I’m exhausted.”

Gen huffed. “Try growing another person. I’m so beat... I’m actually gonna turn in. You guys enjoy some alone time together,” she said getting up and kissing them each on the cheek before heading for her room.

Jared yawned. “Ready for bed babe?” he asked. Jensen nodded and stood up, reaching for Jared’s hands to pull him off the couch.

When they got into their room, they quietly stripped down to their boxer briefs and crawled into bed. Jared laid his head on Jensen’s bare chest with his arm wrapped around his waist and Jensen held Jared close, rubbing his back gently, a slight indication he wasn’t necessarily ready for sleep. Jared smiled softly and began trailing his fingers over his husband’s solid abs. Jensen’s breath hitched when Jared played with the waistband of his boxer briefs, and he started to get hard when Jared’s hand slipped underneath, his feather light touch ghosting over Jensen’s shaft.

“Tease,” Jensen whispered, his voice deep and rough.

Jared chuckled. “I love that after all these years I can still get you worked up like when we first met.”

Jensen sighed, content. “I’ll always be hot for you, Jared. You’re the sexiest man I’ve ever seen, and you’re all mine.” He rolled Jared onto his back and positioned himself between Jared’s open legs, slowly grinding his now fully hard cock against Jared’s and they both moaned softly.

“How do you want it?” Jensen whispered between kisses.

There was a time when Jensen would just manhandle Jared, aggressive and strong, but oh so hot -- it was almost animalistic. Then Jared suffered through being raped and beaten, and for a long time Jensen was the one that was submissive, letting Jared begin to feel comfortable with intimacy again. They never lacked heat, their sex life was always amazing, and once Jared was whole again, they got back to how things used to be, Jensen controlling the bedroom.

Being together for so long, things slowly started to change. They would still have amazing sex, but they took turns on who would be the dominant one. They also took turns on who would top, which took Jared some time to get used to since most of their relationship he bottomed. Prior to Jensen, he hadn’t much, and after the attack it was hard. Jensen had only ever bottomed with one person before Jared and it wasn’t very good, which was why he enjoyed being the one in control. With Jared, as he explained to his husband, he wanted things to be even. He explained that as much as he loved controlling things and topping, it really turned him on when Jared took control and he loved feeling Jared inside him.

So for the last seven or eight years, they often switched, sometimes in the same night. But to them it didn’t really matter because it was always amazing. Jensen was still slowly grinding his hips, rubbing their bodies together, when Jared moaned, “Want you. Want you to fuck me. Need you inside me.”

With their crazy schedules, a toddler in the house, and now a pregnant woman, their sex life had slowed down considerably. It had been over a week since they had sex, and to both of them, that was unacceptable.

Jensen slid Jared’s boxer briefs off his body, followed by his own, dropping them to the floor beside the bed. His hands rubbed Jared’s thighs softly as he peppered kisses down Jared’s body. Jared reached for the nightstand and grabbed the lube out of the top drawer setting it beside his hip. Jensen chuckled between kisses.

“Mmmm, can’t wait, huh?” he teased.

“It’s been over a week Jen, don’t fuck with me. Too long, need you!” Jared huffed.

Jensen nodded and grabbed the lube, squeezing a bit onto his fingers. “I want to make you cum more than once tonight, been too long since I’ve done that for you,” h said, pressing his slick finger inside Jared’s hole and without warning, swallowed down his thick, hard cock.

“Oh fuck, Jen. Oh my God,” Jared moaned. He wasn’t expecting that and his cock twitched in Jensen’s mouth with excitement. Jensen worked Jared’s cock with his lips and tongue and fucked into him with his finger. Jared’s body arched off the bed when Jensen hit that sweet spot and Jared shouted, “Fuck, right there. Oh God, I’m gonna cum so fast. Fuck feels so good.”

Jensen loved when Jared lost control like he was, body writhing and sweating. He loved the filth that came out of his mouth when Jensen made him fall apart. Jensen could almost come just from getting Jared off like this, hearing him, feeling him shake with pleasure.

“Jen, I’m close, gonna cum baby, oh God, gonna cum,” he whined.

Jensen sucked harder and twirled his lips around the head of Jared’s cock, then took all of him in his mouth, causing Jared to lose it. He moaned long and loud as he shot his load down Jensen’s throat. Jensen sucked down every drop, then slid his finger out of Jared and began kissing his way back up his husband’s body.

“Think I can get you hard again? Like we used to?” Jensen panted, he was so hot and worked up.

“I don’t know, not as young as I used to be. You’ll have to work really hard to get me… uh… hard.” Jared chuckled, his voice deep and raw.

“Challenge accepted,” Jensen whispered nibbling Jared’s ear. He rolled Jared on his stomach and kissed his way down Jared’s back, nipping and sucking spots along the way.

Jared sighed happily. He loved it when Jensen showered him with affection, Jensen was a very attentive lover, always needing to please Jared.

Jensen worked his way down Jared’s body and spread his ass cheeks apart. He flicked his tongue over Jared’s hole and Jared moaned again. Jensen didn’t rim him often, but when he did Jared always fell apart and became a writhing, moaning mess. This time was no exception.

Jensen worked his tongue in Jared’s hole, licking and probing him. It was less than five minutes before Jared was rock hard again, thrusting back into Jensen’s mouth, and making soft sexy sounds. “Jesus Christ Jensen, fuck, you still got it babe. Fuck me. Please baby, I’m ready.”

Jensen rolled Jared back over and sat back on his heels as he grabbed the lube, slicking his aching cock up. “Did you doubt me Jare?” His voice was deep and full of lust.

“No, but I’m surprised with how quick it was for you to get me this fucking turned on again. I could hammer nails with this thing,” he joked grabbing his leaking dick. Jensen swatted his hand away.

“Don’t touch, that’s mine to play with,” he said winking at Jared who chuckled and put his hands on Jensen’s shoulders.

“Then have at it.”

Jensen leaned down to capture Jared’s lips with his, their tongues twirling together like a dance. He reached down and hooked Jared’s right leg over his arm and used his other hand to guide himself into Jared’s waiting hole. He pushed in slowly, huffing out a breathy moan once he was seated inside his lover’s body. He pulled out just a little, then thrust back in, biting his lip as he looked down at his beautiful husband, whose head was thrown back and mouth open, softly moaning Jensen’s name.

He started fucking him slowly, pulling out halfway then rolling his hips as he pushed back in and grinding against his husband. It always drove Jared crazy, feeling his husband move like this. Jensen knew how Jared liked it, and after several slow, deep thrusts he began to pick up the pace slamming harder into his body and as deep as he could get. He found that wonderful spot inside Jared and angled his hips so that he hit it on every push in. Jared was gripping Jensen’s back and meeting him thrust for thrust, rolling his hips in a rhythm with Jensen.

“Harder. Fuck. Fuck me harder,” Jared demanded.

Jensen gripped Jared’s hip with his right hand and began pounding him as hard as he could. They were both sweaty and mumbling filth, and Jensen knew he was close to the edge so he let go of Jared’s hip. He wrapped his strong hand around Jared’s weeping cock, jerking him to match his thrusts, and watched Jared’s face as his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth dropping open, and his head thrown back against the pillow as he cried out, “Jensen, oh my God, oh my God! Gonna cum. Cum with me. Cum in me!”

Jared’s hole tightened around Jensen’s cock as waves of hot, white come shot out of his dick. The second his hole tightened around Jensen, Jensen’s balls drew up tight and he came hard and deep inside of Jared. Jared came so hard he nearly blacked out and his own release shot all the way up to his chin.

Jensen collapsed on top of Jared, panting and covered in sweat and semen. “Holy fuck, I think you killed me.” His voice was gravely and deep. After a few minutes, he rolled off of his husband and went to their bathroom to grab a warm, damp cloth. He wiped Jared off, then himself, and tossed the cloth into the hamper by their bathroom door. Then he reached into their drawers to pull out clothes, handing Jared some boxer briefs and slipping his own on. They couldn’t sleep naked anymore, never knowing when Jaysen would sneak into their room, or cry out at night.

Once he got back into bed, there was a knock on the door before it opened. “Dad, Daddy?” a soft little voice said.

Jared, who had been almost asleep, sat up straight along with Jensen. “What’s up little man?” Jared asked, pulling the toddler on the bed once he approached.

“Is one of you hurt? Were you fighting? I heard yelling and you said bad words,” Jaysen said rubbing his eyes.

Jensen’s eyes were wide as he looked at his husband who was a deep shade of red, his mouth hanging open not knowing what to say. Jensen pulled his son in between them and said, “No buddy, Dad and I were just playing a game. You know how we get when we play Xbox?”

Jaysen nodded. “You both yell and say bad words,” he replied.

Jensen nodded. “That’s right. Well, Dad and I were just playing a different kind of game, a grown up game,” Jensen explained, feeling Jared looking at him.

Jared was still unsure what to say, and if the kid would buy his husband’s story. Thankfully, it seemed to work. Jaysen yawned. “Okay. I’m glad you’re both okay. But Daddy?” Jaysen looked up at Jensen with his identical green eyes.

“Yes buddy?” Jensen asked.

Jaysen looked very serious as he asked, “Who won the game?”

Jared stifled a laugh before smiling at his husband. “We both won kiddo.”

Jaysen looked confused. “What kind of weird grown up game can have two winners?” he asked.

Jensen replied quickly, “The best kind. The kind you won’t know about until you’re thirty.”

Jared laughed, throwing his head back. “Alright buddy, it’s time for you to go back to bed,” he said to his son.

Jaysen kissed Jensen on the cheek. “Goodnight Daddy! I’m glad you and Dad got to play a fun game before bed.”

Jensen chuckled. “Me too buddy, me too.” He ruffled Jaysen’s hair and kissed his son’s forehead before Jared scooped him up out of their bed and carried him to his room.

Jared tucked their son in and made his way back to his bedroom. He crawled under the covers and laid on his side; he had given up on ever being the big spoon and Jensen wrapped his body around his husband’s back.

“That was… awkward,” Jensen mumbled into his husband’s neck.

Jared giggled. “Well, two things. First, we obviously need to be quieter, and second, you were quick coming up with something. I’m impressed.”

Jensen laughed, “You should have seen your face. Priceless.”

Jared swatted behind him at his husband. “Make fun of me again and we won’t be playing any bedtime games for a long time.”

Jensen nipped at Jared’s neck. “Like you could resist me,” he whispered.

Jared huffed, “I’m made of steel. I can resist any temptation.”

Jensen laughed again. “Alright, Superman. If you say so. Goodnight Jare. Love you.”

Jared turned his head with his lips puckered. Jensen leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

“Night Jen. Love you too,” Jared said mid yawn. Jensen nuzzled closer to his husband and they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schmoop ahead... sweet boys and surprises.
> 
> Apparently some readers were upset and shocked by bottom Jensen. If you read the first story you’d know there’s sometimes a switch. I’m not sorry. Read if you want.

**A Month Later**

 

Jensen and Jared’s tenth anniversary was coming up on Friday, and Jensen was currently in Jason and Rob’s studio listening to the final cut of the album he and Jason produced for Jared. It was only six songs, but it was more than enough, and was very time consuming for both men. Jensen was very pleased with the end result and was excited for Jared to hear it.  
He had a cover made using the first photo they ever took together, a selfie that they took in bed their first week dating, collaged with several other photos including one from their wedding, one of them holding Jaysen the day he was born, and a family from Jaysen’s fourth birthday party the month before. The cover simply said, Happy Tenth Anniversay, Love Jensen, and he made enough copies that anyone who came to their anniversary party could have them if they wanted one. Jensen felt weird about doing that, but Jason insisted saying that everyone of their friends and family had been saying for years that Jensen should record something. He shrugged and agreed to the extra copies, and today Jason had them all in a box ready to go by the time Jensen was ready to leave.

Thursday evening, he called Jason and Rob to make sure they could meet him at the venue Friday afternoon to set up for the party. Jensen decided at the last minute that he wanted to do a quick vow renewal ceremony, so he had to find a minister on short notice. He was having a hard time doing so, so he called around to all of their friends and family for help. They were running out of time and Jensen was debating on just calling that part off when he got a hold of Chad.

“Why don’t you have one of us do it?” he asked.

Jensen paused. “Can someone get ordained that quickly?”

Chad was quiet for a moment and Jensen thought maybe the call had dropped.

“Yup. I just did it. I’m ordained, I can be your minister,” Chad said.

Jensen paused again. “Uh, I don’t know, Chad. Our family will be there, man. You can’t be vulgar or inappropriate, or, well, _you_ ,” Jensen half joked.

Chad huffed. “Dude, come on. I can do this. Please let me re-marry you guys! I didn’t get to be Jared’s best man, at least let me do this,” Chad begged.  
“Alright, fine,” Jensen conceded. “Just, write something out and wear a suit.” Jensen sighed. He wasn’t sure this was his best idea, but he was running out of options.

Gen cornered Jensen when he got home that evening. “Is everything ready for tomorrow?” she asked.

“Shhh! Yes. It’s all set. Chad’s gonna do the vow renewal and Jason and Rob are meeting me at the venue at four o’clock to set up. Dani said she will be there with the decorations and flowers at three thirty, so I’m going to be there around three to make sure everything is clean and ready for us. What time are you heading over?” he asked.

She frowned at him. “I’m heading over with you, dick,” she said firmly.

Jensen gaped at her. “Why am I a dick?” he asked, utterly confused.

“Because,” she said angrily, “you didn’t ask me to do a god damn thing for this party, and I’m the one who always plans the parties, decorates, and organizes! I’m really fucking insulted that you left me out of everything!” Tears sprang to her eyes and she wiped them away almost violently. “Fucking hormones,” she said between heavy breaths.

“I’m so sorry Gen! I just felt like you were already doing so much, you know, carrying our child! I didn’t want to add any more stress on to you,” Jensen said pulling her into a hug. “I would _love_ for you to help me, I wanted to ask you a million times but I felt so guilty because of everything you’re already doing for us.”

Gen laughed and cried at the same time. “Jensen, I’m pregnant, not crippled. This is the kind of thing I love to do and it really hurt my feelings that you left me out of it.”

Jensen felt like a complete asshole. He held her tighter. “I’m so sorry, Gen. Really. Please help me set up tomorrow. We can have Rob and Jason do the heavy lifting, but you and Dani can order them around all afternoon and you can help her decide how to decorate the place,” he said, rubbing her back.

She pulled back from his embrace. “Okay, I guess I can help,” she said smiling at him.

He chuckled and said, “I feel like a dick for making you cry.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I cry at everything right now, Jensen. I stepped on a spider yesterday and cried because I thought ‘What if he was a daddy spider and his baby spiders were waiting for him?’ I’m super hormonal and sensitive. Don’t feel bad. Just don’t leave me out. I want to be involved in things, pregnant or not.”

He nodded and they made their way into the kitchen. “Now cook me dinner, bitch,” she teased.

Jensen smiled at her and took out the chicken he was roasting for dinner. She sat on the bar stool and they chatted while he cooked. Jared was up giving Jaysen a bath and came down with the small boy and sat him on the stool next to Gen.

“Something is smelling good,” Jared said approaching his husband and kissing his cheek.

“Chicken, mashed potatoes, and peas,” Jensen said smiling. “I’m about to make a salad, too, if anyone wants to help,” he added.

Jaysen shouted, “I do Daddy!”

Jensen grinned at his mini me. “Inside voice buddy, and okay. Dad will help you get the stuff out while I start cleaning up over here.”

Jared opened the fridge and began pulling out the fixings, handing them to his son. Together, they finished making dinner and setting the table. Once dinner was served, the four of them sat together and ate, talking about their day.

“So, Jensen, you gonna tell me where you’re taking me tomorrow?” Jared asked, smiling at his husband.

“Nope. It’s a surprise,” Jensen said with a wink.

Gen giggled. “You’ll love it, Jared. I’m gonna pick out your suit tomorrow and have it laid out for you when you get home. You’re picking up Jaysen tomorrow because I have my appointment, don’t forget. You _have_ to be there by 2:30. You can’t be late because Dani has an important meeting at three,” She scolded.

“I got it, I’ll probably get him before then anyway. I need to take him shopping with me, right buddy?”

Jaysen nodded enthusiastically. “Dad is taking me to get you a present, Daddy!”

Jared laughed. “That was supposed to be our secret, Jayce,” he teased.

Jaysen’s brow furrowed. “Sorry, Dad. Did I ruin the surprise?”

Jensen chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair. “No buddy, I figured that’s what you were doing when Dad said he was taking you shopping. You didn’t ruin anything.”

Jaysen looked instantly relieved.

They finished dinner and Gen and Jared cleaned up since Jensen cooked. When they were alone in the kitchen, Jared asked Gen, “So what is Jensen planning for tomorrow?” His eyebrow was raised and his arms were crossed over his chest.

“No way buddy! You’re not getting a thing anything out of me,” she said.

Jared whined, “Come on Gen, tell me something! I have to get Jensen a gift and I have no idea what to get him. Knowing him, he’s planning something super romantic and amazing and I am going to do something stupid, like buy him a tie.”

Gen laughed. “Don’t buy him a tie, that’s lame. What he’s planning and the gift he got you _is_ super romantic, and you’re going to cry like a little girl. That is all I am going to tell you,” she said, poking his chest.

He followed her out of the room. “Come on, Gen, please tell -”

He was cut short by Jensen standing there with a smirk, hands on his hips. “Jared Tristan Ackles, are you harassing the poor pregnant lady!?” Jensen teased.

“Uh, Maybe?” Jared smiled. “Come on Jensen, Gen, either one of you! Give me a clue!”

Jensen shook his head. “I’ve put way too much time into this to ruin the surprise. You just be ready by five thirty wearing whatever Gen picks for you. I will be here to pick you up _at_ five thirty. Not a moment later,” he said pointing at his husband.

When the night wound down and they got Jaysen to bed, the adults watched a movie together and turned in pretty early. Jared begged a few more times for a clue, but to no avail. He was pouting when they went to bed and Jensen pulled him into his arms.

“Jare, stop pouting. I promise you’ll like where I’m taking you,” Jensen whispered.

“It’s not even that Jen. I just want to get you something great, and you always do these epic wonderful things and I suck at special occasions.”

Jensen sighed. “No you don’t. You remember my birthday the first year we were together? The Kaleo concert? That was the first best birthday ever, and you’ve made every one of them special. The year before Jaysen was born, you took me to that romantic ski trip for Valentine’s Day. You’ve gotten me amazing gifts for every birthday and Christmas. You do random romantic things all the time for me. This is a special day for us. Ten years being married, it’s a big deal, so I, uh, made it a big deal. You don’t even have to buy me a gift, Jare. You loving me the last twelve years has been the best gift I could ever have.”

Jared sighed. “I love you so much, Jensen.”

Jensen smiled into his husband’s neck. “I love you too, baby.” He placed a soft kiss behind Jared’s ear and drifted off to sleep.

Jared, however, could not sleep. Once he knew Jensen was down for the count, he maneuvered his way out of bed and went to knock on Gen’s door.

“Come in,” she said softly. When he walked into the room, he smiled sadly. “Jare, I’m not going to tell you what Jensen has planned. He’s worked so hard on this for you and I’m not going to be the one to ruin it.”

Jared shook his head. “No, I know. I just... Can you help me with something? I think I have an idea of what to do to surprise Jensen.”

She sat up and listened to his idea, nodding along. “Okay, I’ll do that. Let me just call my clients in the morning and move some things around,” she said, then added, “Now please go to sleep. Your baby and I are tired.”

Jared smiled, showing his dimples and he bent over to kiss Gen’s forehead.

“Thank you, Gen. Goodnight.”

She smiled back at him. “Goodnight Jare.”

Jared crept out of the room and slid back into bed with Jensen, who automatically cuddled Jared close to him. Jared fell asleep with a plan in place.

The next morning Gen woke up early to move her clients around, then got Jayce up and ready for Dani to pick him up. Jared had already left for work but was planning to leave early; his show usually ended around noon, but he was going to leave closer to eleven, leaving his cohost to finish the show. Jensen slept in a bit but got up when he realized how late it was. He scrambled out of the room and headed for Jaysen’s room. Noticing he wasn’t there, he bolted downstairs to find Gen and Dani getting Jaysen ready to leave.

“Sneaking out without giving me a hug and kiss goodbye buddy?” he teased.

“No, Daddy, I was going to come wake you to kiss you goodbye.” Jaysen ran to his father’s open arms and Jensen picked him up and hugged him tight.

“Love you, sport. Have a good day with Aunt Dani.”

He kissed his son’s cheek and Jaysen said, “Love you too, Daddy. I will.” He hugged Jensen tightly then Jensen set him down, leaning over to kiss Dani on the cheek.

“Thanks for taking him today,” he said softly.

She smiled back at him. “Anytime. You know I love this little monster.” She got his bag and they left, leaving Gen and Jensen in the hallway.

“Thought you had clients this morning?” Jensen asked Gen.

“Yeah, I moved some stuff around. Have to help Jared with something today.” She shrugged.

“Oh, yeah? What might that be?” He smirked.

“Oh no buddy, I didn’t ruin your surprise for him. You’re not getting this out of me!”

Jensen laughed. “Okay. I gotcha. I won’t harass you.”

She smiled at him. “Good. Now go get ready for work, you have a long day ahead of you. Pick me up at two. We have to be out of here before Jared gets back with Jaysen.”

Jared got back to the house at eleven thirty and Gen was ready and waiting on the couch. “You get the appointment scheduled?” Jared asked.

She smiled. “Yup. You don’t think Jensen is going to be upset that we’re doing this without him, do you?” she asked.

Jared ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t think so... I called Dani and told her about it, and she said that she thinks it’s a sweet idea. She also said that if he’s upset at all, it would only be for a moment, and then he will just be happy.”

Gen nodded. “Yeah, I just know he wanted to be part of everything, but I think that he’ll love the gift.” Smiling, Jared held the door open for Gen and they piled into his SUV, heading to their destination.  
Once they were finished, and after Jared had a good cry along with Gen, they went to a store that made personalized items in under an hour. He picked out a few things, then they went to a few other stores to add to the gift. They got back to the house at one forty-five and Jared told Gen he was going to go get Jaysen so that he could take him shopping like he promised and get Jensen a few other small gifts from the two of them.

Gen reminded him that his suit would be pressed and hanging on the closet door when he got home. After he left, she went in and picked out a classic black suit with a green tie, that would bring out the green in his hazel eyes. It was also the same color tie Jensen was wearing, complimenting his eyes and each other. She was just finishing it up when Jensen showed up at the house. She laid out Jared’s socks and shoes then went to grab the dress she was going to wear, a matching shade of green to both of the men as she and Dani were going to be the groom’s maids of honor for the renewal. The dresses fell just above the knees and were a satiny material, strapless, and Gen, now having the tiniest baby bump, had to have hers altered a tiny bit to make room for her growing belly. She grabbed her black two-inch heels, and her make up bag.

They arrived at the venue, a large ballroom of the five-star hotel that was a few miles from their home. The food there was amazing, and he and Jared had gone to the hotel restaurant a few times, despite never staying there, because it was so good. Jensen had them cater the party, and guests got to choose between chicken and steak. Knowing his husband, Jensen had put in his and Jared’s option in for the steak. Dani met them there and had called Jason and Rob ahead of time telling them to meet earlier so they could help bring in the decorations.

Jensen had invited about fifty people, give or take, and every one of them RSVP’d. He was amazed that everyone was going to make it to their party.

It took them a good two hours to set up, but Dani and Gen did an amazing job. They had floating candles on every table, and at every place setting was a copy of the CD. The flower arrangements were beautiful, white roses with green daylilies and complimented with baby’s breath. Each table had a different picture of Jared and Jensen over the years while the large table near the entrance that had a huge photo collage with space around the border for everyone to sign as the guest book. Dani was having it framed after as part of their gift. The other part of her gift was buying and putting together all of the decorations for the party. Jensen tried to pay her, but she refused.

Jason, Rob, Christian, and Steve were setting up the music equipment and doing a sound check. Jensen had wanted Jason to stand up again as his best man, but he decided in the end to only have one person stand up with them; he really wanted Jason to sing as they came in together. He decided that since they didn’t walk down the aisle at their wedding, that he was going to walk Jared down this time since they were already married.

Once again Jensen had written vows, and he knew it was kind of unfair that Jared didn’t have a head’s up, so he had told Jared to prepare a speech but to make it about them. He kind of hinted that it should be like what they said in their vows, since he wanted them to give speeches to each other. Jared hadn’t blinked an eye and agreed, so at least he would have something prepared.

Jensen even bought a new setting to go around their wedding bands, white gold encrusted with small diamonds that matched their original bands. They were simple but beautiful, and he had _Ten Years Into Forever_ carved inside the bands.

Dani and Gen rushed him out of the venue, so he had time to go home, shower, change, and bring Jared back with him. He rushed home to get ready. When he got there, Jared was just buttoning up his crisp white shirt. He smiled as his husband stared at him.

“If we weren’t in a hurry, I would strip that off of you right now,” Jensen husked.

“Yeah, that and we have our four-year-old in the other room wide awake.” Jared chuckled.

Jensen went to say hi to their son and told him to pack his bag to spend the night with Aunt Dani. He told Jared to continue getting ready and he rushed to the front door when Sherri Padalecki texted him to say she was there for Jaysen.

“Now Jayce, when I open this door you have to be quiet, okay? Daddy doesn’t know anyone is here, it’s going to be a surprise. She’s getting you and bringing you somewhere, so you have to be quiet and hurry out of here, okay buddy?”

Jayce nodded, wide eyed and curious. He ushered his son to the door and opened it, slipping them both outside quietly. “GRAN-dma!” he started to yell, and caught himself. Jensen was glad he got them outside first.

“Shhh, baby!” she said scooping him up.

“Hi Sherri.” Jensen smiled kissing her cheek. “I hate to rush you, but you gotta get out of here. You have his suit, right?”

Sherri chuckled and nodded. “Yes, dear. We have everything we need. Okay, Jaysen, you ready to go?”

Jaysen nodded and she took off with her grandson. Jensen crept back in the house once the car pulled out of the driveway and climbed up the stairs to his room.

“Jayce just left,” Jensen said as he gathered a clean pair of boxers.

“What? I didn’t get to say goodbye to him!” Jared whined.

“Oh, shit, sorry Jay. I wanted to hurry because we can’t be late,” Jensen apologized.

Jared pouted for a minute. “Well, we are getting him tomorrow, right?” Jared asked. Jensen smirked.

“Actually, Sunday. I have you all to myself all weekend.” Jensen pressed a quick kiss to Jared’s lips, then rushed off to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He spiked up his hair and put in his contacts, something he wore more regularly now, and Jared sometimes missed the black rimmed glasses. Jensen still wore them when he was teaching, or grading assignments, but when they went out he often opted for the contacts.

He dressed in his suit, one that matched Jared’s. Jared joked that they looked like they were getting married again. Jensen froze. He stammered a second and said, “Well, it is our ten-year anniversary. It’s okay to look like it’s our wedding day.”

Jared smiled and kissed his husband. “I would marry you all over again today if I could.”

Jensen blushed. Jared still loved that he could get that reaction from his husband. He began to rush, grabbing his overnight bag with his and Jared’s clothes that he had packed a couple days earlier and hid in the closet.

“We staying out overnight?” Jared asked, raising his brow.

“Yeah. Come on. I’m not saying anything else.”

He got them into his car and drove the few miles to the hotel. He texted Dani, Gen, and Jason that he was parking the car and Jared looked at him confused.

“You’re taking me on a trip down the street?” he asked.

“Shut up. You’ll see in about five minutes.” He parked the car and together they entered the hotel. Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand and pulled him toward the ballroom. Before he entered the room he slipped his arm through Jared’s, as if he were ushering him down the aisle, and Jared looked at him, again, confused.

“You ready?” Jensen all but whispered.

“I… I guess?” Jared replied.

Jensen knocked twice on the door and Jared heard music begin to play. The doors were pulled open and Jared gasped. He looked at his husband, shocked.

“So, Jared Tristan Ackles. Will you marry me? Again?”

Tears sprang to Jared’s eyes. “Oh my God. Jen! Yes, but. How? When did you do all of this?”

Jensen beamed at him. “I’ll explain all of that after. Let’s go renew our vows.”

Jared smiled widely. “Okay.”

Jensen walked his husband down the aisle to Jason singing hallelujah. They both had tears about to spill out of their eyes by the time they reached the altar that Dani and Gen had put together. Chad stepped out and Jared’s eyes bugged out.

“What is he doing?” Jared whispered.

“Uh, he’s our minister. Long story.”

Jared laughed loudly. Chad shot him a look and he shut up quickly. Dani and Gen stepped to either side of the men and Jared looked around the room, taking a minute to take it all in. He saw all of their family and friends there. He was stunned.

“Good evening everyone,” Chad started. “We are here today to witness two people we love, Jared and Jensen, renew their wedding vows. When Jensen told me –yesterday by the way- that he wanted to do this but couldn’t find a minister on such short notice, I jumped at the chance. I knew he was nervous letting me, but I wanted to be the one to stand up here today in front of all of you and remind you all of what true love looks like. Jensen and Jared have their own vows, and we’ll get to them in just a moment. First I want to read something I found.

“Jared, I apologize for being a horrible roommate in college and going through your things, but I found your journal. I don’t know how or why I ended up with it, but I wanted to read something Jared wrote prior to meeting Jensen, and then another entry once they started dating. Now Jared didn’t keep up with this a lot, but when something was really bothering him or something big happened, he would write about it. This is from the our sophomore year, not long before he met Jensen.

_“‘I see a lot of people I know, friends, other students, coworkers… all partying and moving from one person to the next. I see one night stands every weekend. I see short lived relationships, like the one I just got out of. I know this is a time to be young and carefree, but I really want to find the ONE. I don’t need to party all the time, to hook up with random people. I need to find my perfect match. He’s out there somewhere, and I bet he’s beautiful. I hope he’s into music like I am, and I hope he’s smart. I’d like for him to be funny and tall, doubt he’ll be as tall as me, and that’s okay. My dream man would have dark hair and light eyes, but as long as he’s the one? None of that stuff matters. I just hope he’s out there, and I hope he’s looking for me, too’.”_

Chad paused. He smiled at Jared and Jensen then said, “Now this is from shortly after they started dating. ‘ _I’ve been with Jensen for a few weeks now and I know with one hundred percent certainty that he’s the one. He’s my perfect match, and he’s everything I could have ever dreamed of and more. We spent Christmas together, he surprised me by staying here instead of going home and we spent two weeks alone. It was perfect. He’s perfect. He’s beautiful inside and out. He’s shy and adorable and smart and funny... He can play guitar and sing, and my God does that turn me on. He’s tall and sexy and he DOES have dark hair and amazing green eyes. He’s the man I’m going to marry. I told Gen that the night I met him. For me, it was love at first sight and I fall more in love with him everyday.’_

“So you see, my point in reading this wasn’t to embarrass Jared, who is standing here ten shades of red right now, but to show you that my best bud here knew right away that Jensen was it. He knew that twelve years later, and after ten years of marriage, he would still love this man, more than he loved him then. Now – sorry Jensen, I had to do some recon. Found your journal. Jensen actually kept up with his, still does, so I will be giving this back to him after the ceremony and pray he doesn’t kick my ass.”

Everyone laughed and Jensen mumbled, “We’ll see.”

Chad’s smile faltered and he stuttered a bit. “Well, I, uh, anyway. Jensen wrote this shortly after they began dating, ‘ _Jared is amazing. I can’t believe how lucky I am. He’s gorgeous and hilarious and sweet. He took me on this amazing date, we did all the touristy things in Hollywood, things I would never do alone and would never have the courage to ask someone to do them with me, even though I really wanted to. It’s like he just knew. He just gets me. I knew from the moment I saw him that I was going to fall in love with him. I know this is forever. I’ve never felt this way before and I never knew I could even feel so much for another person. He’s my soul mate. My life is complete because of him’._

“ I’m sorry, Jensen, but I’m going to read one more short one before we get to the vows. This was written within the last few months. ‘ _I look at my beautiful husband and son and I know that I’m the luckiest man on earth. We have another baby on the way and I can’t wait to meet him or her, I can’t wait to see if they have Jared’s dimples, or his eyes. I can’t wait to see him holding a new baby again. I see him with Jaysen and it makes me love him even more. He gave me this perfect life and now we get to share it with another perfect little person. He’s my heart and soul, him Jayce and this baby are all I’ll ever need in this world and I am forever grateful that they’re mine’._

“So twelve years later, ten years of marriage, and their love, their bond is just as strong as it ever was. Their love for each other has only grown and produced this beautiful family. So, Jensen, Jared, I’m going to hand it over to you now for your vows. Jensen, you go first.”  
Jensen took a deep breath and looked into Jared’s eyes. He reached up to his husband’s face to wipe the tears from his cheek. “Jared, I’ve loved you from the very beginning. I’ll love you forever. I made vows to you ten years ago, and they still ring true, but I’d like to add to them.

“I promise you that when we fight we’ll never go to bed angry. I promise that the last thing I will tell you every day is that I love you. I will always keep you and our children safe and make sure you always have everything you need. I promise that you will always be the person I put first, before myself or anyone else. To keep you happy and loved means that it’ll keep our children happy and loved, I promise they will grow up in a house filled with that love, and that no matter what comes our way we will face it together, just like we always have. I loved you then, and I love you now. I will love you forever.”

Jared cleared his throat, and his voice cracked as he spoke. “Well, since this was a surprise I don’t really have vows written, but I don’t think I need them to be. Jensen, you’re the love of my life, my soul mate, my forever. I promise that even when our schedules are crazy, and we are tired and frustrated, that I will make time for you. I promise to be a good father to our children, to help you raise them into strong, independent people that we can be proud of. I promise that you will always be the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about at night. I promise that even when you’re being anal and OCD, I will not call you crazy and I will not intentionally rearrange the DVDs so they aren’t in alphabetical order anymore.”

Everyone laughed and Jensen huffed.

“Hey, it was once,” Jared smirked then looked at everyone, “lesson learned.” He then continued, “You’ll always know how much I love you because I will show you every day. We’ve been through a lot together, and I’m sure there will be rough times ahead, but as long as we stick together we can get through anything. I love you with all my heart and soul.”

Chad nodded at them both, and then began again, “Do we have the rings?”

Jared mouthed “rings?” to Jensen. Jensen just winked at him, reaching out his hand to take the rings from Dani. He took Jared’s hand and slid the ring on his finger, repeating Chad’s words, “Take this ring as a token of my everlasting love.” Jared took the other ring and said the same words, slipping the ring on Jensen’s finger.

“I hearby declare, by the power vested in me by One-minute Ministers Online, that your vows are renewed. You may kiss your husband!” Chad smiled. Jensen pulled Jared into a long, sweet kiss. They kept it clean enough for their son’s and parents’ eyes.

Their families and friends cheered, and Jared and Jensen smiled at each other and walked back down the makeshift aisle. Jensen guided them to the other side of the ballroom where there were tables set up. Chris, Steve, Jason and Rob were playing music again as the rest of the crowd followed them over and found their tables. In front of Jared’s place setting there was a package wrapped addressed to him. He ripped it open and found the CD that Jensen had recorded for him. He looked at the cover, then at Jensen and whispered, “Is this what I think it is?”

Jensen smiled. “Jay and I worked on it over the last month. It’s all of our songs. I sang them with Jason and the last one is new. I’ll be right back,” he said placing a soft kiss on his husband’s lips and heading toward the small stage that faced their table.

Everyone was seated at their tables now and Jensen got up to the microphone, suddenly very nervous. “Uh, hi everyone. Thank you for coming tonight. As you all can see, there are CDs at your tables, if you want you can take them home. You don’t have to, but uh, Jason talked me into printing copies for everyone. As you all know, I wrote a song for Jared twelve years ago... That’s the first song on the CD. The last one, that’s one that I just wrote for him about a month ago, with help from Jason. I wrote the lyrics, he wrote the music, and if it’s okay, we’d like to play it for you now. Jared, babe, this is for you. I love you.”

Jason began to play his acoustic guitar and Jensen began to sing to the more up-tempo music:

_Hey you, when I saw you walk in there_  
_And I couldn't help but stare_  
_At the way you move your hands_  
_Cause it’s the little things you do that drive me crazy_  
_And now, let’s forget about the crowd_  
_And just concentrate on us_  
_So that you can know what I want you to know_

_I remember how it started_  
_You had everything I wanted_  
_I was helpless to resist_  
_But I didn't want to_

_Only if you would hold me tight_  
_As we talked all through the night_  
_About those things you won't tell no one else_  
_I know that we've got some ways to go_  
_But I want you to know that I'll be there til the end_  
_So don't you worry_

_I remember how it started_  
_You had everything I wanted_  
_I was helpless to resist_  
_But I didn't want to_  
_Cause I fell in love with you_

The crowd of family and friends erupted into applause and Jared was on his feet, headed toward the stage when Jensen stepped off. He pulled his husband into his arms and kissed him deeply, eliciting more cheering from everyone in the room.

Jason got up to the mic and said, “Since you guys are already on the dance floor, why don’t you stay up for the first dance.”

Jason began singing the first song Jensen had written for Jared. Jensen held Jared tight as they swayed to the music. He sang the words in Jared’s ear and Jared didn’t care that everyone could see the tears fall freely from his eyes. He was so in love with his husband, he didn’t notice anyone else around them. In that moment, it was just him and Jensen and the whole world fell away.

After the song ended Jared went up onto the stage, surprising Jensen. “Hi guys, as I’m sure everyone knows this was all a huge and wonderful surprise for me, but I also have a surprise for Jensen. Babe, I hope you aren’t upset, but Gen and I did something today and I have a few gifts for you.”

Gen walked up to Jensen with a few wrapped boxes and Jensen sat at the table and began to open them. Jared hopped off the stage to join his husband so he could see his reaction up close. The first gift was a silver frame, the top of which was engraved with ‘Daddy’s little girl’ and at the bottom is said ‘Jenna Kristine Ackles.’, the name they’d picked out early on for a girl – a combination of Gen and Jensen, and Kristine after Christian in honor of him getting them to meet. There was an ultra sound picture in the frame.

Jensen’s jaw dropped and Jared whispered, “I figured once she’s born we can update the photo.”

Jensen gaped at Jared, his voice cracked and tears sprung to his eyes when he said, “It’s a girl? We’re having a little girl?”

Jared nodded happily. Jensen pulled Jared into a tight embrace, tears falling down his cheeks. “We’re having a little girl!” he said again.

Jared laughed softly. “Yeah, Jen. Our little Jenna will be here soon.”

Jensen opened the other gifts, there were a few other engraved pieces with Jenna’s name. The last one was a silver photo album that at the top said ‘The Ackles Family’ and at the bottom it had ‘Jensen, Jared, Jaysen and Jenna’.

He flipped through the album and it contained pictures from the last twelve years of their lives. There was a section called “college years” then “wedding”, “the two of us” then “family”. The family pictures began with pictures of them with a pregnant Danneel, to pictures of them with Jaysen as a baby, and pictures of Dani, Gen and them with Jaysen. The most recent picture was of Jaysen laying his head on Gen’ belly. There was a lot of room left to add more pictures.

Jensen smiled at Jared, “I love it Jare, it’s perfect.”

Jaysen came running up to the table and said, “Dad you forgot to give him the one from me!”

Jared chuckled. “No I didn’t buddy, I thought you should give it to him.”

Jaysen took the box from Jared and handed it to Jensen. Inside was a silver pocket watch, one that Jensen had always wanted. He loved old pocket watches, but this one was a newer version and had a cover over the watch itself. When Jensen opened it, it was engraved inside and it said, ‘For the best Daddy, love Jaysen’ and there was a small picture of Jensen and Jaysen behind a piece of glass, like a locket. Jensen teared up again and picked up his son, kissing him and thanking him for the beautiful gift.

Jaysen beamed at him. “Dad helped me pick it out,” he admitted.

“Well you and Dad did a great job, buddy. I love it. I love you, both of you,” he said pulling Jared into their hug. This was the best day either of them had since Jaysen was born.

They ate their steak dinner, danced, and mingled with their family and friends for several hours. Sherri and Gerry took Jaysen to their hotel room when it stated to get late and their son started to get tired. When the party wound down, Jensen and Jared told everyone they were heading up to their room, but to enjoy the ballroom until midnight, and to drink the booze because it was paid for.

There were only a few people not staying at the hotel; Gen had decided to go home and Dani wanted to leave too, but she had quite a bit to drink, so Gen convinced her to just stay at Jensen and Jared’s with her. She didn’t like being alone in the house anyways.

Jensen took Jared up to the honeymoon suite and Jared grinned at his husband. They entered the room and Jared immediately found a stereo to play the CD Jensen made for him. Jensen was so nervous, but when he saw the look of love on his husband’s face, he calmed down.

“Jen, this gift. This is my favorite gift you’ve ever given me. I love you. I love this, everything about tonight. You’re amazing,” Jared said softly, pulling his husband into his arms. They swayed together, dancing again to the song that Jensen wrote for him but this time it was his own voice they were dancing to.

“I love Jason’s voice, and I’m glad he sung this tonight for us, but this version is my favorite. _You_ singing it for me.” Jensen smiled into the kiss Jared planted on him. “Let’s move this to the bed,” Jared said, his voice deep and lustful.

Jensen smirked. “Okay, but do we have to listen to this CD? It’ll be weird having sex to my own voice.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “You better get used to it Ackles. This CD is going to be something that turns me on forever, so we will be having sex to it a lot. Get over it.”

Jensen grinned. “A lot, huh? I guess I can deal.”

Jared chuckled. “Thought so.”

Jared walked him back toward the bed, stopping when the backs of his knees hit the mattress. Jensen sat on the bed pulling Jared down on top of him. “You’re wearing way too many clothes for this party,” Jensen teased.

Jared laughed softly, kissing his husband deep and dirty then pulling back saying, “That makes two of us.”

They made quick work of their clothes, tossing them across the room as they were stripped off each other. “So fucking beautiful,” Jared mumbled between kisses. Jensen gasped when Jared flicked his tongue over his sensitive nipple, licking and sucking the bud until it hardened in his mouth then moving to the next one. Jensen bucked up, searching for friction for his throbbing cock.

Jared smiled. “We’ll get to that,” he promised. Jensen pulled Jared in for another dirty kiss.

“Fuck me, Jared,” he gasped into Jared’s mouth as Jared teased his hard cock with his fingertips.  
Jared lay Jensen down, kissing his neck, chest, and abs before taking Jensen into his mouth. Jensen moaned and tried not to buck up into Jared’s mouth. Jared grabbed the lube Jensen had stashed on the bedside table and slicked up his weeping cock. He pushed Jensen’s knees back toward his chest and Jensen held his legs up.

Jared guided his long, hard shaft into Jensen’s hole causing them both to moan, their breath getting heavy. Jared slowly pushed all the way in and grinded his hips, causing Jensen’s breath to hitch. Jared pulled out half way and shoved back in harder. Jensen let go of his legs and wrapped them around Jared’s waist, pulling him in deep.

Jared grunted and began a steady pace, pounding deep into Jensen. Jensen gripped Jared’s shoulders and began thrusting back and swiveling his hips, causing Jared to stutter his pace and growl into Jensen’s ear. He began fucking Jensen hard and fast, knowing that’s really what his husband wanted.

“God, yes, Jared. Fuck. Like that babe. Fuck me hard.” Jensen sighed. Jared kept up the pounding and reached in front of him to wrap his long fingers around Jensen’s shaft, jerking him to match his thrusts. Jensen was moaning and spewing filth, mostly incoherently. He was so gone on Jared’s cock. It turned Jared on even more when he got his husband this worked up and he began jerking him faster angling his hips to hit Jensen’s prostate on every push in.

Jensen shouted as he came, his throbbing hole pushing Jared over the edge, coming seconds after him. He collapsed on his husband, who pulled him down into a soft, gentle kiss and whispered, “Happy Anniversary baby. I love you.”

Jared buried his face in Jensen’s neck, still panting. “I love you too, thank you. Happy anniversary.”

After they caught their breath, he rolled off his husband and grabbed a hotel washcloth and wiped them both down. Jared crawled back in bed into his husband’s waiting arms. “Did you really enjoy tonight? Was it too much?” Jensen asked.

Jared, always the little spoon, snuggled back into his husband’s arms. “No, it was perfect. I was worried you’d be upset about missing the ultra sound,” he said softly.

Jensen sighed, “I would have loved to have been there, but it’s okay. The gifts were beautiful, and I still found out the same day. It was a sweet idea, Jare. I loved it. I can’t believe we’re having a little girl.”

Jared chuckled. “You’re going to buy every dress and cute little trinket you can find over the next four months, aren’t you?”

Jensen smiled. “You mean like we _both_ did when we found out Jaysen was a boy?”

Jared snickered, “Yeah. I might have already bought a few things for our little princess.”

He could feel Jensen’s smile on the back of his neck. “Of course you did,” Jensen answered.

They drifted to sleep, completely content.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby arrives with a little drama

E

**The Finish Line**

 

Gen was just over nine months pregnant and was beginning to get miserable; she was so uncomfortable.

“ _Why_ did I agree to birth a baby moose?!” she shouted from the couch when she couldn’t get up on her own. Jared came rushing into the room, smirking.

“Hey, I was normal sized as a baby,” he defended himself.

“Not what your mom said...” Gen scoffed, glaring up at him. “She said something about you being over _ten pounds_. Jared, I’m tiny. This baby is going to rip me in half!”

Gen was beginning to become terrified of the actual birth. She was three days from her due date and she knew it could happen at any time. Jensen had taken to going for walks with her in the evening while Jared pampered her in any way he could. Jayce was always there for snuggles and comfort, whispering to Gen’s stomach throughout every single commercial. When he found out he was going to have a baby sister, he took to being her protector immediately. Jensen, Jared, and Gen found it adorable that he was so serious about being a good big brother.

Danneel came over to take Gen shopping; she knew Gen wanted out of the house and away from all the men. She loved them, but everything and everyone male was getting on her nerves. Dani remembered how it had been at the end of her pregnancy with Jayce and was ready to save Gen for a few hours. She promised at least a dozen times to call Jared or Jensen if anything were to happen, and then the girls took off for the mall for a girls’ day.

“Were you scared?” Gen asked quietly as they made their way from one store to the next. Danneel had bought a few things that Gen said she liked for after the baby was born, though Gen was unaware that the purchases were being made for her.

“Hell yes I was scared! Jensen isn’t a small guy either and I was terrified that Jaysen was going to come out a full-grown toddler. But, Gen, he didn’t. He was this perfect, tiny little thing. Even though I handed him over to his daddies, I know that I helped make that. He’s half _me_. It’ll be the same way with Jenna. She’s going to be this tiny, perfect little princess.”

Dani smiled and shook her head fondly. “Childbirth is a bitch, I’m not gonna sugar coat it. But when you see that little angel and the love from her dads? You won’t regret it. You’ll know you did something amazing. And the best part? You still get to be a big part of her life. Best of both worlds for women like us,” Danneel explained.

Gen smiled, finding herself starting to feel better about the situation. She opened her mouth, ready to respond, when suddenly she felt an excruciatingly sharp pain. She doubled over and gasped. Danneel rushed to her side.

“Gen? That was probably just a contraction, honey. Let’s get you to a chair.”

Gen began to whimper and squeezed Dani’s hand. “I don’t think so, D.” She panted and looked down between her legs. Her eyes widened when she saw blood was running down her thigh.

Danneel gasped and shouted, “Oh _shit_!” She yelled for help and pulled out her phone, calling 911. She explained the situation forcing herself to stay as calm as she could for Gen. The dispatcher said they would have someone on the way immediately and she hung up to call Jensen, who answered on the first ring.

“Dani, what’s up?” he asked.

“Jen, meet us at the hospital. Something’s wrong,” she rushed out.

Jensen immediately changed his tone to one of sheer panic. “What do you mean something’s wrong? With Gen? The baby? _What_ is going on Dani?”

She heard Jared in the background asking similar questions in a panic. “I don’t know Jensen. She’s bleeding and the ambulance is on the way. Just… just get to the damn hospital and we’ll meet you there!”

She hung up the phone and saw three EMT’s rushing towards her and Gen. “Gen, honey, it’s going to be okay. Help is here,” Danneel tried to reassure her friend.

Everything went by in a blur. Gen was loaded into the ambulance with Danneel by her side, still holding her hand. They were rushed to the labor and delivery wing of the hospital where a very nervous Jared and Jensen were waiting. Jaysen had been left with Jason and Rob, who gave instructions to call immediately with news. Christian, Chad, and all of their other friends were notified and either on their way to the hospital or Jason and Rob’s house. Danneel stayed with the boys; she wasn’t leaving until she knew her friend and her niece were okay.

It felt like hours before a doctor came out to the waiting room. “Mr. Ackles?” he asked.

Both Jensen and Jared stood up and said, “Yes?”

The doctor paused a moment. “The Mr. Ackles that is the father of Ms. Cortese’s baby?”

Both Jensen and Jared again said, “Yes, that’s us.”

The doctor took a brief moment to figure out the situation before saying, “Okay, gentlemen, it looks like the placenta detached. They are prepping for an emergency caesarean. Typically, only the father is allowed in with the mother, but since that is both of you…” He hesitated, seeing both men’s eyes widen at the idea that only one of them would be allowed in. The doctor sighed and nodded. “I need you both to change into the sterile gowns over clean scrubs that the nurse gives you, wash up and make it quick. Follow me.”

Without a word Jensen and Jared followed the doctor. They quickly changed and washed their hands before entering the operating room. Gen was hooked up to multiple IVs and monitors, a curtain was hanging so no one could see past her belly. The doctor’s put a stool on either side of Gen’s head for the men to sit. They tried to hide their fear for her sake, but she knew them well enough to see right through it.

“She’s gonna be fine boys.” Gen sighed, her voice slurring slightly. She was definitely being pumped with drugs. “She’ll be fine and even if I don’t make it through this, I’m not sorry. At least a little part of me will carry on.”

Jared gulped, staring at his oldest and best friend. “Don’t you _dare_ talk like you’re not making it through this Gen. You’ll _both_ be fine. You have to be.”

Jensen moved his stool next to Jared, grasping his hand. He leaned down and kissed Gen’s cheek. “Everyone will be okay, Gen. _Everyone_. Okay? I just know it.”

The next moment they heard a whimper, then a shrill cry of a newborn. “Mr. and Mr. Ackles, you have a beautiful daughter,” the doctor said, holding the baby up over the curtain.

Jensen and Jared fell apart, tears streaming down their faces at they got their first look at their daughter. “See, Gen? It’s all okay,” Jared said, then noticed how white Gen’s face had gotten. The machines she was hooked to started going haywire and the nurse grabbed the baby while the doctor went to work on Gen.

“She’s bleeding out!” he shouted and within seconds, Jensen and Jared were rushed out of the room.

“What’s happening?!” Jared screamed.

“Jare, baby, we need to be calm. We need to wait to see what they say, okay? Look at me. Jared, look at me.”

Jensen was trying his best to be calm, but Jared knew the terror in Jensen’s voice. He looked in his husband’s eyes and said, “If she dies, it’s our fault. You know that, right?”

Jensen looked down at the floor. Of course he’d thought the same thing. They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity until a nurse came down the hall and asked, “Would you two gentlemen like to come meet your daughter?”

Jensen’s head popped up from where it was resting on his hands. “Come on Jay, let’s go meet our girl.”

Jared shook his head. “I’m going to wait here for news on Gen,” he said quietly.

Jensen could see his husband crawling into himself. He could see the fear and anger, and he was not going to have it. “Jared Tristan Ackles, you get off your fucking ass and come meet our little girl. _Gen_ would want you to be in there with your _daughter_. The doctors will know where to find us. You don’t get to neglect our newborn baby, not right now. We are _both_ scared and worried. But we have a brand-new baby waiting for us, so come with me,” Jensen ordered.

Jared stared at his husband and his lip quivered. “Jen, what if… what if she doesn’t make it? How can I ever look at our daughter and love her with my whole heart knowing that her birth took my best friend?”

Jensen sighed. “Jared, let’s go meet our baby. The rest we can figure out. You’ll love her no matter what, you’ll see.”

Jared reluctantly followed Jensen down the corridor and into the nursery. His eyes welled up with tears when the nurse handed Jensen a little girl in the pink blanket. Jensen beamed when the little bundle was placed in his arms. “Look, Jared, look at our princess. Hi Jenna, I’m your daddy.” His voice cracked and he looked up to meet his husband’s gaze.

Jared was staring at Jensen and looked down at the little girl in his arms. His breath hitched. “Oh my God. She’s... she’s perfect,” Jared cried.

Jensen gently placed the baby in Jared’s arms, knowing he needed to hold her, to love her. “Hey there beautiful. I’m your dad. Your daddy was right. I’m going to love you no matter what and with all my heart. Jen, Jensen, she kinda looks like me, doesn’t she?” Jared asked, wet eyes wide.

“Yeah, babe, she looks just like you. She’s got that beautiful skin, the shape of your eyes. She’s perfect, just like her dad.” Jensen leaned up and kissed Jared softly on the lips.

The door to the nursery opened and the doctor came in. “Hey there, Princess Ackles,” he cooed to the baby before looking up to the Ackles men. “Guys, Genevieve’s stable. She lost a lot of blood and she’s weak, but we got her back. She’s going to be fine.”

“See, Jare? Everything’s okay. Our family is whole.” Jensen sighed, embracing Jared and their new baby girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story wraps up with a neat little bow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! Hope everyone likes how it ends!! Thank you so much to my AMAZING beta/artist @lotrspnfangirl and @Padackles31719 for being the first beta, and the person who was my sounding board you two are amazing! Yay! It’s finished!!

**Eighteen Years Later**

“We did damn good.” Jensen smiled at his husband. “Our daughter is going to UCLA in the fall, and our son is starting his second year of grad school and is getting married. Jared, we did damn good.”

Jared looked at his husband, a look that carried thirty years of love. He grinned. “Yeah, we really did. But why did he have to choose Chad’s daughter to marry? I mean, now we will _literally_ be family with Chad!” Jared laughed.

Jensen smiled. “Chad’s been family for over thirty years, this just makes it legitimate. I can’t believe I’m not the one freaking out over that!”

Jenna bounced in the room. “Dad, Daddy, what do you think?” She twirled in her bridesmaid gown. Jared and Jensen smiled at their beautiful daughter.

“You look amazing sweetie,” Jensen said softly.

“I can’t believe my big brother is getting married! I mean, he’s always been there for me, always looked out for me. He was never mean like the other kids’ brothers were. I just, I don’t want to lose him.” She started to get choked up and Jared pulled her into his arms.

“You’ll never lose him, Jenna. He’s always been there for both you and Emma. Their relationship is different, but Jayce will never stop loving you or being there for you,” Jared soothed.

“Never!” a voice said from behind Jensen. Jaysen walked toward his sister. “Jenna, I will always be your big brother and always look out for you. I mean, someone has to. Our dads are too old,” he teased.

Jensen punched his son in the arm. “I can still kick your ass, _old_ or not!” Jensen joked.

Jaysen pulled his family close, hugging them. “I love you guys. Thank you for giving us the best life, teaching us how to be good people, and how to love. I hope I can love Emma as much as you two love each other.”

Jared and Jensen looked at each other and at their son. “You already do, you’ve loved her your whole life.” Jensen smiled. He looked at his husband, who’s hair had begun to gray several years ago while Jensen still hadn’t had more than a few gray hairs. Their bodies had gone a little softer with age, wrinkles crept up over their stunning faces; laugh lines and worry lines, a life full of love shown in every smile, every wrinkle, even in their eyes, which still shone like two college boys who just fell in love.

Through their ups and downs and every obstacle life had given them, they were still madly in love and often told their children their love story: how they fell in love in twenty minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left nice comments and kudos, y’all make me wanna keep doing this!!


End file.
